


I could teach you.

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Derek and Spencer are forced to take a tram Spencer reveals a few trade secrets to taking public transport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could teach you.

I cannot remember the last time I took a tram, actually, wait, no, I can. The last time I took the “L” I was seventeen, so that was twenty three years ago.”

“Consider this an education so.” Grinned his younger lover. 

“Spencer, this is not something I would ever do given a choice, you of all people know the stats for muggings, accidents and everything.”

“I do.” The younger confirmed. “But you just have to be savvy.”

“Please don’t try and tell me about being savvy. I grew up in the Chicago Projects Spencer.”

“At least you fitted in. I was a scrawny little pipsqueak living ten blocks from school and I had to walk it every day with every kid in the area having some sort of vendetta against me.”

“Are we really having this conversation?”

“Yes. And I win by the way.”

“So what is being DC savvy so Dr. Reid?”

“Wallet, keys and phone should be kept in your inside pocket, but at least five dollars in a wallet and an old key that means nothing in a pants pocket so they think that they have robbed you, if they try.”

“Okay, I have to admit, that’s pretty smart.” The older acknowledged. 

“And with my satchel and go-bag, leave nothing of value there, so that if they do rob them, they get nothing but dirty laundry and a satchel full of papers that are of no use to them.”

“Spence, I think I underestimated you. You’re more street smart than you let on.”

“It’s a common misconception. And all else failing, I am quite proficient in Krav Maga.”

“Excuse me? Did you….? How? When?” 

“After the Cyrus case. I was sick of being the weak link in the team, so I decided to take up lessons in combat training and found it was the most recommended and that with my body type, I would still be very successful at it. That’s why I can never have dinner with you on Thursday’s. 

“I thought you were going to your NA meetings then.”

“They are on then too. But I tend to only go about once a month now, I am clean five years and see it kind of like a progress report more than anything. I talk to my sponsor at least twice a week and I am on the phone to the kid I sponsor at least four times. 

“You’d think after three years together, I’d know this sort of stuff about you. Why didn’t you come to me for training? You know I would have done anything to give you a hand.”

“I know, but I was sporting an astronomically. Sized crush on you and the thought off you lying on top of me as you pinned me down was too much. My reaction would have scared you away, and more than likely we wouldn’t be together now.”

Derek smiled at his lover. “I dunno about that Pretty Boy. I had the hots for you too, it may have sped things up.”

“We’re together now and that’s all that matters, right?”

“Right, although, I would love to go to one of those classes with you. I always wanted to learn Krav Maga.”

“Sure, the guys would actually love you. And maybe I could teach you a thing or two.” He added cheekily.


End file.
